Noel Vermillion
Noel is a lieutenant of the NOL who is assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Noel was created on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar Vermillion and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). She attended the Military Academy and became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Her amazing use of the Nox Nyctores "Arcus Diabolus Bolverk" revolver made her a lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Libraium. She was assigned as Jin Kisaragi's subordinate, though Jin treats her poorly because she shared the same face as his sister. When Jin left his post to chase after Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned a mission to bring back Jin to his post. Noel doesn't remember her past. She is actually µ-12 the previous replica before Nu (v-13). They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "eye", the true possesser of the Azure Grimoire. Her weakness is cute stuffed animals. In the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to Litchi Faye-Ling that she would dress her up if she petted Litchi's panda. Also in the story, Bang Shishigami mistakes Noel for a man, and refereed to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. In the true ending, Noel saved Ragna from being taken by Nu who wanted to fuse with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Being a target by the NOL, Noel stayed with Ragna and learned more about his past and his feelings. However, she is still struggling because of the "eye". In the next installation, Blazblue: Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura is now the color as Ragna's Blood Kain (originally it was blue and green). She separated from Ragna later on to continue her search for Jin and to chase Hazama, and is later revealed to be Mu (μ-12). Ragna saved her by waking her consciousness, but at the cost of destroying his Armagus. She, Jin and Ragna found out that Hazama is working Saya and that Tsubaki sided with them, which is a shock to her. After they left, she, Jin and Ragna decide to become stronger and find what is the true motive. Noel decided to leave the city to go train with Makoto, who recently defected NOL. Noel is very fond of Jubei and ask him if he can save Tsubaki in which he said he'll try. Abilities * See here for movelist. Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure Grimoire and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Shopping via the internet (so she doesn't have to meet people), writing poems (never shows them to anyone) * Values: Parents / Family * Likes: Anything cute * Dislikes: Bugs, especially ones with lots of legs Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger *'Bullet Dance' - Noel's Theme *'Imperial Code' - Jin VS Noel *'Love So Blue' - Noel's Theme, vocal version 'BlazBlue: Continuum Shift' * Memory of Tears - Noel vs Tsubaki Gallery File:NoelCSArt.png|Noel Vermillion's Continuum Shift artwork. EMB_NEL.png|Noel's Crest Noel_concept_3.jpg|Concept artwork. NoelCTArt.png|Noel Vermillion's Calamity Trigger artwork Click here to view all images of Noel Vermillion. Trivia * Interestingly, her name comes from Noel; Noel being the French word for Christmas. She was also born on December 25, otherwise known as Christmas Day. * During Noel's alternate path in Calamity Trigger's story mode, Noel is pursued by a drunken Litchi trying to dress her up in odd clothes. In the two times she is successful, she is dressed in the uniform of the Jellyfish Pirates and Valentine, an organization and character respectively, who originally appeared in the Guilty Gear series. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size and is strangely attracted to the panda that Litchi wears on her hair (even going as far as yelling "Hands off the panda!" when fighting her in-game). * Noel's fighting style is what is known as a fictionalized style of weapon-handling known as 'gun-kata' which is borrowed wholesale from the movie Equilibrium. Her victory pose and the pose at the end of her Astral Heat are poses performed by the protagonist of Equilibrium. * Rumor has it that her cooking can take out a man faster than her guns. * It would seem that Noel is the counterpart for Guilty Gear's Dizzy story-wise, being a kind-hearted girl who was actually a destructive weapon that is kept asleep. She also possesses a relationship with the game's main character (Noel being the clone of Ragna's sister; while Dizzy being possibly Sol Badguy's daughter from Justice) as well as the main rival (though this is heavily inverted. While Dizzy ends up marrying Ky Kiske, Noel is treated horribly by Jin). Recent development in Continuum Shift drew more similarity whereas more people (such as Kokonoe or Terumi) started hunting down Noel for her being the true owner of the Azure Grimoire; just like Dizzy being put on a bounty and was hunted by everyone. ** It's also worth noting that Noel could perhaps be the counterpart to Bridget, who is usually mistaken to be a girl. Noel is constantly being mistaken for a boy by Bang Shishigami and they both have blond hair as well as a mainly blue and white outfit. * In her sprites, and story-mode artwork in Calamity Trigger, she is one of the only playable female characters not to have any undergarments that are directly shown, aside from Nu, who wears a full-body outfit when not in her battle form. * It would seem that Noel's Distortion Drives and Astral Heat have names that allude to Norse mythology. Thor is a Norse god, Fenrir is a Norse demon, and the Valkyrie is a Norse holy warrior. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters